


I Would Buy You a New Life

by romanticalgirl



Series: Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be worse.  Written for my trope-bingo card "AU - Apocalpyse".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Buy You a New Life

  
“Well. This sucks.”

Mikey looks around and sighs his agreement. The world outside the club is littered with detrius, pieces of lives and buildings and civilization blowing around on the barren streets. The sky is the kind of dark that bodes well for snow or the end of the world. “As a bonus though, while the world was ending, you actually _were_ throwing a party.”

“Yeah, but at the time, I expected the world ending to take me with it.” Gabe hunches his shoulders, pulling his jacket closer around him. “Also, Ryland was supposed to be around if I lived through the apocalypse. Ryland has skills.”

“I have skills.”

“No one is denying your skills, Mikeyway, my friend. Yours just don’t usually fall under the perview of survival.”

“That’s not what you said the other night.”

“The other night you were killing me.” Gabe grins at him and Mikey grins back. If he has to live in a barren post-apocalyptic world, there are worse companions than Gabe Saporta. Mikey’s sure he can think of a few if he gives himself time. “This is a lesson to those who leave parties before they’re over.”

“I think the lesson is lost in the fact that they’re dead. Or vaporized. Or possibly zombies.”

“Lesson learned then.” Gabe pushes a brick with his toe and watches it crumble to dust. “So we have booze. And at least a limited supply of water in the club. We should gather food.”

“You’re going to have to eat processed stuff,” Mikey informs him. “I don’t think anything in the ground is going to be safe.”

“You want me to give up being a vegetarian, Mikey?”

“I’m pretty sure that there are no longer vegetables.” Mikey shrugs. “Or...if there are, they might be sentient and just as pissed you’ve been eating them for years. We’re going to have to live off Slim Jims and cheez whiz.”

“See, this is why I was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory. My other option is to end up like a pickled preserved thing you find in a convenience store.”

“Hey, those things kept me alive during the first years of touring. And look how I turned out.” Mikey grins and walks a ways down the street, squinting in darkened windows. “You’d think someone else survived.” Gabe doesn’t say anything, and Mikey looks back quickly to make sure he’s still there. He is, lost in thought, or lost in something. “What?”

“I just thought...”

“Don’t. Don’t think. Thinking is bad. Thinking means remembering means emotions and all that shit. First we survive, then we deal. That’s the rule. That’s what...fucking survive and advance. Nothing else matters yet.”

“Okay. Okay.” Gabe holds his hands up in surrender. “Let’s cover this door so no one else finds our hideout while we explore. Who knows who or what is out there.”

“Yeah.” Mikey picks up a few pieces of scattered wood as Gabe does the same, piling them up in front of the club door. It looks just as abandoned, but until they find keys, it’s unlocked and accessible to anyone – or anything – else looking for shelter. “We should stick together.”

“Like we’re dirty dancing.”

“That makes walking really hard. But the sentiment is right on.” Mikey’s lips quirk as Gabe flips him off. “Water. Food. In that order.”

“Blankets. Clothes.”

“You want to impress someone?”

“No, asshole.” Gabe shrugs. “It’s starting to get cold. Who knows what weather the apocolypse is going to bring. I don’t know about you, but tight jeans, a t-shirt, no socks, and a fake leather jacket probably aren’t going to keep me warm at night.”

“I like that you didn’t assume _I_ was going to keep you warm.”

“Oh, you will,” Gabe grins. “But you’ve got cold-ass feet, and I am a delicate flower.”

Mikey snorts and keeps walking, heading toward the center of the city where the fast food and convenience stores are. He doesn’t let himself think, just like he told Gabe, but sometimes thoughts slip through the dam he’s got pressed against his emotions. Shelter and food and weapons first, and then he can think about what this all means.

“You realize if we’re the last people on earth, the human race is really fucked.” Gabe interrupts his thoughts at the perfect time, like he has some sort of empathy beacon in his brain that shuts Mikey’s off before he loses control. “Because I love you, dude, but there’s no way I’m having your babies.”

Mikey jabs Gabe in the side hard enough to earn a noise. “Ha. You wish I’d let you have my babies.”

“Your babies would be near-sighted, knobby-kneed, pigeon-walking scene queens.”

“Yours would be hallucinating, philosophy spouting, prancing sellouts.”

“Damn straight.” Gabe laughs, and the sound is big in the silence. It’s comforting and frightening all at once, but Mikey keeps walking.

“I wonder if a pharmacy will have my meds.”

“Maybe. If not...well, we’ll be crazy together.” Gabe shrugs like it doesn’t mean anything. “And if things get too heavy for you, I can remind you that it’s not the end of the wo...oh, wait. Wait. Scratch that.”

Mikey laughs, honking and unrestrained. “You and me crazy together is...well, hell, that’s sort of what the 90s were, right?”

“That was a different kind of crazy. But I think we’ll be okay now. You can be paranoid and see things, and I’ll see things and be paranoid. Sypmatico.” Gabe stops at a noise and reaches out, guiding Mikey behind him as he grabs a plastic trash can lid and holds it in front of him like a sheild. A gust of wind whips a whirl of newspapers past the alley opening and Gabe sighs.

“You thought that would protect us?”

“I have the finely honed instincts of a warrior.” Gabe tosses the lid back on the can and turns to grin at Mikey. “I protected you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you’re very brave. Also a douche.”

“Well, yeah.” Gabe shrugs. “But you’d totally have my babies, wouldn’t you, Mikeyway?”

“Yeah.” Mikey shrugs as they turn a corner and see more of the same, the flashing neon sign of a 7-11 tumbled to the ground and making dangerous fizzing noises. “Maybe.”  



End file.
